It is known from EP 1 206 164 A2 to place a plurality of individually controllable radiant heating elements on a support. However, they have a complicated connection by means of distributed power supply conductors.
From EP 722 261 A1, it is known in the case of an induction hotplate to provide several independently operable induction zones, where once again there is a complicated power supply. The problem more particularly arises in the case of induction heaters because the electrical power typically incorporate converter circuits or the like. Due to frequencies in the range of a few hundred Hz to a few one thousand Hz, the interference susceptibility is high in the case of complicated connecting leads.
Thus, there is a need to provide an aforementioned heating device, which can avoid the disadvantages of the prior art and in particular the construction and electrical connection of such a heating device can be improved and simplified.